Hell of the Heaven
by DeadRat309
Summary: “When that certain time comes, you two will have to be at the same place." And that is precisely why we have a homicidal blond along with a perverted thief thrown under the same roof. Peace, huh? Keep dreaming. DarkKrad. SatoDai.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hell of the Heaven**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: DarkKrad. SatoDai.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. Slight OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: Well… I think I'm totally broke…**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Paced, paced.

Pondered, pondered.

Stopped.

Stared.

"Satoshi-sama…"

Paced, paced.

Pondered, pondered.

Stopped.

Stared.

"… please…"

Paced, pac-

"… stop that."

A blunette paused dead in his track, averting his cold blue eyes to mix gaze with a pair of golden marbles. A blond calmly regarded the look with a demeanor of at least fifty-five degrees Celsius beneath zero, as he gracefully leaned back against the chair he was currently comforting himself with.

The clock was ticking s.l.o.w.l.y.

The walls kept shaking visibly under the freezing quietness.

"So…" It was not until thirteen minutes later that the azure-eyed boy finally came to the conclusion that his low-blood pressure problem had nothing to do with what his eyes was _seeing_. And thus, with difficulty, he opened his mouth for a question that'd been bugging him since the moment he had took his first step into his kitchen. "How…"

* * *

"… THE HELL DO YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BODY?"

Dark Mousy pulled up the warm blanket and hid his purple mop entirely beneath it, wincing slightly at the somehow familiar high-pitched voice that was screaming its way into his ears like a cat's claws scratching against metal. _Oh shit_... He absently grunted to himself as he buried his face deeper into the soft and comfy pillow, curling his knees up to his abdomen and trying to find his beauty sleep. It was still too soon for fan girls to show up, honestly. They should know that it wasn't even freaking _noon_ yet.

"Yes, yes, I love you too… Now lemme sleep…"

Deadly silence.

_Now, if that isn't sweet_… The thief sighed contentedly as his ears heard nothing more than a gentle tap of the wind touching the window. A small smile soon spread over his lips, only to be crashed into billions of pieces when the annoying fan girl started to nudge him on the shoulders.

"Dark..."

_Don't 'Dark' me, you freak… Your sexy object of affection was trying to get some sleep here…_

"Dark Mousy, wake up immediately or you'll get no lunch _tonight_."

Niwa Daisuke couldn't help rolling his eyes and slapping his forehead as the purple-haired man pushed himself up on his elbows and knees like rapid fire, before the man rolled off the bed and bumped his head hard onto the floor.

A yelp was heard.

A sigh was emitted.

So much for a peaceful morning at the Niwa household, huh…

The kaitou rubbed his head sleepily and climbed back onto the soft cushion. Now that he'd woken up, where the hell was his lunch? He only saw his host sitting cross-legged in front of him, looking so annoyed and so not like his food… his lovely food…

Wait..

Why was his lunch not here?

… Nope, wrong question. Why was his host here?

Dark cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brows and folding his arms across his chest. His still half-asleep of a brain started to grind its gears against one another, and for the first time in his life, he started to think _really hard. _

No lunch. His host. No lunch. His host. No lunch. His host. His host didn't give him lunch…

_Click._

"WAH! DAI-CHAN! HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BODY?" The thief's eyes widened as he shouted directly at the poor boy's face. His index finger flew up in the air shakingly, before its owner fell off the bed for the second time.

A yelp was heard.

A sigh was emitted.

So much for a peaceful morning at the Niwa household, huh…

* * *

Krad glared disdainfully at the door of the Niwa mansion. Even from his spot - which was at least five meters away from those stupid, thievish, red-headed mortal's threshold – he could still smell their overly dirty scents that he _knew_ had the ability to taint his shoes into a pile of mud.

It was such a shame, really, when his Satoshi-sama decided to finally freak out at the thought of a homicidal angel breaking loose from the curse, and it hadn't taken the bluenette more than one minute before he'd dragged him out of the apartment and gone straight to that insolent kid's house. What an offensive insult, making _Krad_ of the _Hikari_ go to the place where _Dark Mousy_ of the _Niwa_ resided to _beg_ for a little pathetic help (that probably couldn't be considered help at all), and without even initiating a fist fight.

Satoshi should feel extremely lucky that he had a soft spot for him.

The hunter grunted and turned his face away as the Commander rang the doorbell, and threw his glare of doom at a young boy across the street, who immediately shrieked in a shrilly voice and fainted. Served that idiot right for having the guts to look at him as if he was something human.

"Ohayo gozaimatsu, Niwa-kun."

"Hi… Hiwatari-kun! Ohayo!"

The seraph distantly heard Niwa stuttering a greet to his master, but didn't bother to turn around. He had lived long enough to know that it would take a while for those kids to do nothing but blushing and staring at each other, and seeing that right now would only give him the urge to strangle the wing master to death.

Which was not an option.

Much as he despised it, Krad had noticed the moment he opened his eyes that he didn't have his power with him anymore. And starting a fight with the thief would probably mean him being defeated.

Which was _so not_ an option.

"Aw, come on creep, stop being shy! I'd love to see you two making out in public…"

Hold it. Didn't that irritating voice belong to…

"Dark! Urusai!"

The fallen angel gradually turned his head, only to find his golden eyes meeting deep amethyst ones.

And they stared.

_This is not fucking happening…_

* * *

Daisuke wanted nothing more that digging a hole on the floor and jumping right into it. He unconsciously shifted closer to his best friend to seek some shelter, trying to hide himself from the awkward tension that had managed to fall on their heads like a ton of bricks. Satoshi, however, narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat dryly.

"Will you two stop that?"

"Stop what, Satoshi-sama?" Krad's silken voice resounded, almost sounding innocent. He then continued to do his job with his lovely Phantom thief, while the taller man silently responded to him with equal passion.

"Glaring like you're going to jump each other."

"You heard him, Kraddie?" Came the mocking reply. "Stop glaring like you're going to jump _me_."

"Don't worry, thief. No matter how sissy you look, I'm not going to do _that _to you. It would be like doing stuff with an animal…"

And they continued their glaring contest.

Satoshi buried his face into his palm and sighed heavily. _Four hundred-year-old children…_

"I think I found it."

Kousuke Niwa stepped out from the family library with a book of at least 30 pounds in his hands, completely oblivious to the burningly murderous atmosphere around him. With a warm smile presenting on his lips, he sat down next to his son and placed the object on his laps, scanning through old pages until he found what he needed. "It says that although the Kokuyoku is the most perfect artwork ever created by the Hikari, it still has some hidden flaw which the creator was well aware of, but found no solution. This limitation rarely shows, but when it appears, the souls bonded to the Kokuyoku will be deprived of magic."

"So… there's no way to fix it?" The thief averted his gaze towards the man, slightly confused. "We'll stay like this forever?"

"No, not exactly." The raven turned to the next page. "You'll have to cope with your powerless state for a while, but when the time comes, your magic will return…"

"Oh, good."

"… under one condition."

The golden beauty shifted in his seat. He didn't like where this was going.

"What condition?"

"When that certain time comes, you two will have to be at the same place. Else you'll be stuck as a human forever."

Silence.

Silence.

And _silence_.

"Wait… wait a minute, Kousuke-san." Dark slowly raised one of his hands up. "You don't mean that…"

"No, Dark. I'm just saying that you and Krad-san have to stay with each other till you get your power back." The man smiled. _Happily_.

Krad wished he could go and hang Dark Mousy from a doorknob.

"You've gotta be kidding me. No way in hell I'm gonna stay with that homicidal bastard!" The kaitou paled, abruptly grabbed the blond's shoulders and started to shake him frantically like there was no tomorrow. "Say something, Kraddie, they're gonna lock us together! And you know you're gonna murder me in my sleep!"

A vein popped up on the seraph's forehead, before he roughly pushed the purple-haired man away. He would have to stay with that idiot for God-know-how-long to get his magic back? Heck, his dignity _and_ his body would be tainted and destroyed entirely. And what if the retard's stupidity rubbed off on him?

He'd rather die.

But still… he wanted his energy balls _back_. Because with his energy balls back, he could kill the thief in a _much_ slower and more painful way than grabbing a random knife and throwing it at the moron.

_Ah yes…_

"I have no objection."

Silence felt upon the living room with even more weight than before, consuming a disbelieving Commander and a self-shocked red head. Dark could feel his blood evaporating from his body, freezing into a heavy block and dropping straight onto his skull with a loud 'thud'.

Kousuke was still _smiling_ for Satan-know-what reasons.

"WHAT!? Are you insane? Have all those years finally got to you?" The black angel reached out and pressed his hand against his other half's forehead, attempting to check for the temperature. "I knew it! You're having a fever! Creep, your alter-ego is going to die, so please drag him home. I promise I'll come to the funeral."

The seraph twitched.

"I'm perfectly well, kaitou. In case you don't remember, it's _our_ magic which has been lost, and unless you want to stay a mortal, you'd better shut up and cooperate with me for the time being." He paused a little before curving his lips up. "But if you want to give up on your stupid and useless thieving career… Then I don't have any problem with it."

Silence.

"… But what about you murdering me in my sleep?"

Twitched again.

"For your information, I don't _kill_ people in their sleep. My goal is to kill you, yes, but I won't go that low."

"What about torturing Dai-chan?"

"No."

"Destroying the house?"

"No."

"Stealing my food?"

"No."

"Sexually harassing me?"

"… I'm going to blow your face up." Monotonously.

For the second time in his life, Dark Mousy forced himself to _think_. Krad got a point there. Without his magic, it would be impossible for him to seal up those freaky Hikari artworks. Besides, if he chose to temporarily be stuck with the blond, what would he have to lose? The hunter had promised not to lay a finger on him, as well as on the Niwas.

The purple-haired man eyed his nemesis warily.

It only took a sign of yes, and he would get a perfect chance to stay under the same roof with that graceful, delicate, unearthly beautiful and downright sexy angel. The mere thought of it was enough to send a shiver down his spine, and make his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

"… I wanna throw up…"

"So we can finally agree on something…"

Satoshi let out a quiet sigh and leaned himself against the back of the sofa. This was not a good idea at all, he knew it. His genius of a brain was constantly sending him alarms, reminding him that leaving those four-century-old kids in the same place was just as safe as playing soccer with a bomb dumped in acid.

While his heart kept wickedly purring into his ears, that his agreement to this would give him a wonderful opportunity to stay with Daisuke Niwa.

* * *

_(Grins sheepishly) I was working on the thirteenth chapter of 'Hollow' when this story came and whacked me on the head. It's really weird how a humor story could reach me when I was writing an angsty one… And I know I'm a horrible author for letting my dear 'Hollow' wait for… well… seven months or something? My apology for all of you who's been waiting for it. The continuation of the fic will come soon, and for now, I hope you'll enjoy this fic. _

_By the way, I have a gift for my dear readers on deviantart:_

http:// oceanking309. deviantart. com/ art/ DarkKrad- And- then- we- can- 111776844

_Please remove the space when you paste the link, or simply go to the bottom of my profile to follow it ^^. _

_Finally, my special thanks to _**The Lantern, Stormshadow13, AnimeProtector, Maika **_(How canI not care? Making my readers happy is my main goal.), _**Blackrose74, flamecca**_ for having reviewed on my fic 'Hidden'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

That night was a very peaceful night.

Dark Mousy could not draw out any more of a conclusion, for his brain gave no room for another thought to cross as a pair of golden eyes looked up and bored calmly into his own. He smirked, pressing both his palms against the solid wall, completely blocking the blond's way out while slowly inching his face closer. In a low but steady tone, his voice broke the still air that had previously been wrapping around them like a thick blanket.

"Now, baby… I guess you've already _known_ the rules…"

Their breath mingled.

Time seemed to pause in its ridiculously eternal flow when amber color swayed into violet shade, before a slender arm reached up and caught him swiftly by the collar. With a tinge of amusement glinting within his orbs, Krad pulled him forward, a curve at the corner of his lips adorning the porcelain features.

"I suppose…" The blond whispered.

The room was damn hot.

With let out a small, girly shriek as he curled himself into a tiny ball under a soft pillow, blushing to the tip of his fur. The sight in front of him was just too much for his virgin rabbit-eyes, indeed. It was not everyday that he got to see his master initiating such… intimate activities with someone, let alone with that Hikari seraph.

And the thief had told all those girls he wasn't _that _type of guy.

Two bodies ground against each other.

With didn't realize that he was now gasping for air.

The room was damn hot.

"So, Mousy, I believe that…" The Hikari hunter tightened his hold on his counterpart's shirt, slipping on his usually sardonic yet seductive smile. "… You are going to sleep on the floor tonight?"

A grunt.

The oh-so-romantic atmosphere shattered like it had never existed.

The poor familiar didn't know whether to run away or stay in his spot and do his freaking-out job in silence, as a murderous aura suddenly filled the air. Dark grumbled to himself for the second time, fighting back the urge to lift his hands up and massage his now violently throbbing temples.

It was all Emiko Niwa's fault. She and her insane obsessions.

He had known from the beginning that the redheaded woman was anything _but _a normal and sane housewife, but still!? Letting Krad borrow his pajamas (and squealed aloud that he was sooo pretty in them) was pushing it a little too much. Kicking him and the homicidal bastard into the same bedroom was pushing it a _hell_ too much_. _

Really, what _was_ the problem if his other half just spent his freaking night in the living room or something? They needed to be near each other, true, but not _that_ near. The relationship between him and the seraph was far different from that between his gay tamer and Creepy boy, and Emiko understood that better than anyone.

"_Oh my, you two look so cute together!" _

And so she said. All excitedly and all in a don't-you-dare-talk-back-at-me-honey-or-else sort of way.

And now he had to share his room with a guy. A. _guy_.

His fan girls would so start to question his sexual preferences if they ever caught a glimpse of this.

_Hell…_

Krad arched an eyebrow elegantly and tried to keep his face straight while Dark's began to lose all its colors. He didn't know what was happening inside the moron's head, but didn't feel the need to. Whatever it was that had just emerged, it was doing a great job in pissing off the arrogant idiot. And that, was all he ever cared about.

The shorter man tilted his head, amused.

"So it's settled, right?" He asked sarcastically. "Now please remove your hands, thief. If someone see us like this, I'm afraid they might think that you have some kind of… _abnormal _hobby…"

Utter silence.

Dark's jaw dropped.

The golden beauty smirked and turned his gaze away.

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

"WHAT!?"

The walls shook.

Krad regretted it immediately that he hadn't covered his ears sooner. Clutching his head, he winced slightly before throwing the darkest glare he could manage towards the taller man's direction. "You could have lowered that voice of yours, you know…"

Dark glared back.

"Seriously, Kraddie, you're the last thing I want to have in my life."

"I thought we went through that part four-hundred years ago. The problem now is that…"

"… Even if you were the last creature on this Earth surface, I would never fall for you."

_Twitch. _

"Like I would ever fall for an idiot like you…"

"Watch your mouth, blondie." The black-winged creature hissed, grabbing his archenemy's wrists and pinned them both against the solid wall. "Who do you think you're calling…"

_Thud._

The kaitou stopped mid-sentence. He averted his eyes toward the source of the heavy sound, only to find Towa no Shirube standing dumbfounded at the doorstep. Then, as if suddenly realized that two pair of eyes were being pinned at her, the silver-haired girl promptly snapped back to reality, smiling nervously while bending down to retrieve the books she had dropped.

"I… I brought some books for Krad-sama…" Blushed. Blushed. "I'm sorry, Dark-chan… I didn't know that…"

And she vanished like rapid fire.

With something sounded suspiciously like an excited squeal.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"… What was wrong with her?"

The thief finally found his voice again. He looked back confusedly at the seraph, who was still fixing his eyes on the place where the girl had stood with an almost unreadable expression.

"I don't know… But you _really_ should remove your hands, thief…"

Awkward silence.

Someone cleared his throat.

"So… about the bed…"

That night was a very peaceful night.

* * *

Towa put on her wildest grin, patting the taller figure standing next to her on the shoulders with a bit of cockiness it her dark grey orbs. Raising up two fingers, she happily showed him a victory sign.

"Told you, didn't I? Dark-chan _totally_ tops."

Argentine massaged the bridge of his nose, still had yet to overcome the shock. What in the Heaven had his own eyes just observed? That perverted thief pinning Krad-sama into a freaking wall. In his damn _bedroom_. And it _did_ look like they were going to…

_Urg._

"I always thought that Krad-sama was the manlier one…"

"A deal's a deal. Now you have to go on a date with me."

"Whatever…"

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Argie-chan?" Grinned. "You should be glad that you're the only unmarried male around this house that isn't gay."

"Whatever…"

"So, do you want to take a look at Dai-chan's place? I'm sure he and Satoshi-sama are having _a lot_ of fun..."

"Whatever…"

That night was a very peaceful night.

* * *

Daisuke sneezed.

"Are you okay, Niwa-kun? It's a bit cold in here…"

The redhead blushed slightly when his best friend leaned down a little and pressed his hand gently against his forehead. _Hiwatari-kun's hand is really warm… _He dimly thought, feeling his breath stuck in his throat as he saw worry stirring inside ocean-blue eyes. _And he looks so cute at this close…_

The blush deepened.

"Are you sure you're not sick or something? You look all red." The commander dropped his hand to the side, before standing up straight and looked around the neatly decorated room. "I think I'll sleep on the floor tonight…"

"No, it's fine." The wing master hastily grabbed his wrist, the tint of red on his face never faded. "We… we can share the bed…"

The smaller boy's face heated up even more when a small smile grazed over the blue-haired boy's lips.

"Thank you, Niwa. I…"

"_Dark Mousy, get __**off**__ the bed immediately."_

A horrid scream practically tore its way throughout the whole Niwa mansion, shattering the words that were about to escape the Hikari's throat into pieces. Daisuke almost tripped on his own feet. The Commander, however, managed to stay unfazed. Despite the fact that an inner part of him had frozen upon hearing Krad's uncharacteristic holler, and his brain was desperately begging him to check if his glasses still remained unharmed under such vocal intensity.

"_Don't worry, Kraddie. I'm sure you'll get used to the cold floor in no time."_

"_I'm the guest here."_

"_So?"_

Something banged onto the floor. _Hard_.

"_Watch where you're touching, you perverted thief!"_

"_Like __**I**__ would ever want to touch __**you. **__You pulled me!"_

The fourteen-year-old boys looked at each other. Before both of them turned away and sighed deeply into the supposed-to-be alluring night.

"I don't even _want_ to know what they're doing up there…"

"Me, too…"

That night… erm… _seemed to be_ a very peaceful night.

* * *

It had long ago passed the point of midnight. The Niwa mansion rested peacefully in the harmonious atmosphere under which its inhabitants were soundly asleep, stirring only once in a while as the wind started to hum among green leaves. Out the window, light from street lamps and the crescent moon mixed, bathing the slumbering rabbit-like familiar in a warm, silvery current.

Everything was so nice and serene.

And Krad wondered why he was still lying there, glaring darkly at the poor ceiling as if trying to burn a giant hole on it.

It was not like he was too uncomfortable with the idea of staying with those red-headed mortal. The place was actually better than Satoshi-sama's cold and creepy apartment, he had to admit, and he didn't have to sleep on the damn floor if anyone cared enough to question.

Yes. Surprising as it may sound, he still had a warm bed to snug in. And it was all thanks to Emiko Niwa.

_- Flash back -_

"_Give up, baby." Smirked. "You know you don't stand a chance against me without that damn magic of yours."_

"_Oh, really now?" Smirked back. "Mousy-san… Just because you're a bit taller than me doesn't mean your brain can get any bigger."_

_And they glared._

_The room temperature, this time, clearly dropped. With hid himself further into the blanket, praying mercilessly that God would somehow find and send him somewhere – _anywhere_ but this soon-to-be battle arena. Hell should be a good option. At least there he wouldn't have to see too much blood shed._

"_Looks like you give me no choice, blondie… Let's see who will have the right to spend the night on this lovely floor, shall we?"_

"_Spare me the honor, darling." Scoffed. "Just be a nice little host and settle your butt here. That way it'll save me from having to kick it off the bed."_

"_With those sissy-looking legs? Tell me about it, princess."_

_Twitched. "Well, why don't you just shut up and bring it o-"_

"_Dark-chan? I heard someone yelling…"_

_The door clicked. Golden eyes widened when Dark paled and promptly clammed his hand over his mouth. __**That little… **__Twitching violently, the blond began to struggle underneath his nemesis, but paused dead in his track when lilac orbs threw him a shut-up-or-we-will-both-die glare. _

_Emiko popped her head in. "What are you doing in there?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. We were just playing with each other, you know…" The thief laughed nervously. "Right, Kraddie? We were just _playing_."_

_The agree-with-me-or-we-will-both-die glare again, and he dumbly nodded. Emiko tilted her head, before a brilliant smile bloomed. "Good to know that you two are getting along. And I was thinking I would have to use __**that**__..."_

_The temperature suddenly dropped several more degrees. _

_In the far corner of the room, With fainted._

"_Continue your _playing_ then, Dark-chan. Have fun." The Niwa giggled, closing the door behind her. "Just don't go too rough on Krad-chan, will you?"_

"_Emiko! We were just…"_

"_My, my… I've always wanted a granddaughter…"_

_Krad stayed completely speechless as the wooden board slammed shut. Now what kind of hunter was he? Had he just unconsciously _shivered_, _and_ because of a human _woman_? Never mind the dark vibe that had dangerously floated around her when she had mentioned __**that**__… _

_A pillow was thrown onto his face. _

"_It seems that we have to freakin' share this bed." The thief scratched his head exasperatedly. "It'll be no good if she finds out when she sneaks into our room."_

_The fallen angel stared. "When she _what_?"_

"_Well, she might conveniently appear tonight… to take pictures, probably." Dark mumbled. "I knew that Towa has affected her too much…"_

_The golden beauty didn't even want to know what those pictures were about. And he sure as heck didn't want to know what Emiko's _granddaughter _had _anything_ to do with him and the idiot. So he hugged the pillow to himself instead, while eyeing the bed uneasily. "This is really disgusting…"_

"_It's better than having her use __**that**__…"_

"_What's __**that**__?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

_A moment of silence._

"… _I guess… sharing the bed is fine…"_

_- End flash back -_

But it was apparently _not_ fine. He wasn't at all used to sleeping next to someone else, and that was obviously why he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. Despite the fact that he had always longed for a body of his own, just being in Satoshi-sama's mind seemed to be far more relaxing.

Dark turned over and smiled happily in his sleep.

Krad sighed. Sometimes he envied that idiot's stupidity, and felt like being pushed into a whole new level of an actual idiot.

The glare intensified.

Somewhere, a spider tripped, fell, and died a peaceful death.

Pulling the blanket up to his waist, the hunter gave out another sigh and decided to close his eyes. Murdering spiders aimlessly with his glare of doom really wasn't going to help. Perhaps if he tried hard enough, he would be able to drift off a bit and dreamed of a plan to kill Mousy as soon as their power return. Perhaps using that long-haired girl he had intended to kill before wouldn't be _so_ bad…

_Rustle. Rustle._

The golden beauty blinked.

_Rustle. Rustle._

What the hell was that noise?

Why the hell did the spot next to him suddenly feel heavy?

And why the hell did it feel like the thief was shifting closer?

Krad couldn't think anymore as a pair of arms slid smoothly around his waist. _What the… _The seraph hastily turned around, but before he could even lift his hand up to smack the idiot for his sick joke, the arms had tightened around his body. The blond blushed as a mop of purple hair was placed neatly against his chest, but managed to pull himself together in a split second. The idiot was still sound asleep.

"Mousy…" He reluctantly spoke up, nudging the taller man slightly.

Nuzzled, nuzzled.

Holy crap.

"Mousy…" He tried again. Patiently.

The thief purred happily, and snuggled closer.

Krad wanted to kill himself.

"Uhm… Riku-chan…" A murmur. "… You smell like vanilla…"

A vein popped up on the fallen angel's forehead. That was it. He didn't give a shit if the idiot just went ahead and drown himself in his perverted dreams, but mistaking him for a _girl _was something intolerable. Even if his body was _a_ _little _too slender for a man, there was still no reason for…

Golden orbs widened as Dark began to run his hand skillfully along his back. Before said skillful hand started to travel down. And down. And down.

And further down.

"Ah…"

Porcelain face heated up when the blond realized that he'd just unconsciously moaned under the kaitou's touch. What… what was he thinking? He was supposed to be strangling the horny bastard out of his whatever dream right now, not just stay there and do nothing like an idiot.

Another hand slowly lifted his shirt up. Before warm fingers ghosted over his bare skin.

_Uhm… It feels good…_

Holy crap. Holy crap holy crap holy _crap._

He hadn't just thought _that. _No, he _hadn't_.

The shorter man finally couldn't take it anymore. His hand flung up in the air, then dropped straight onto his archenemy's head.

A stir. A groan. Before amethyst eyes blinked open sleepily. "What the f…"

And they immediately widened.

_Right, keep freaking out. Then get your hands __**off of me.**_

"KYA! What were you trying to do to me, you pervert? You said there wouldn't be any sexual harassment!"

Silence.

The Hikari hunter didn't know what to do except for staring at his other half with his mouth agape. Pervert!? Had that stupid pervert just called him a _pervert_!? While _his_ damn hand was still resting on his…

_Urg._

"Don't you ever think of it, Kraddie. I'm a hundred percent _straight_." The purple-haired man eyed him warily, retreating himself to a far, faaar corner of the bed. "No matter what, I can't feel for you that way. Sorry."

With that, he crawled under the cover, and immediately felt asleep.

And Krad continued to stare.

He was going to kill that man. He was _so_ going to kill that man_._

… Right after he got his energy balls back. Yes. Right after he got his energy balls back. Then Dark Mousy would be one dead man.

One _very _dead man.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him out from his murderous thought and down to the soft cushion. There was a happy purr, before Dark's head rested against his chest contentedly.

"Uhm… baby… You smell like vanilla…"

Krad wondered if he should just go and commit suicide right on the spot.

What were we saying again?

Oh yes.

That night was a veeeery peaceful night.

* * *

_Oh my… Poor my Kraddie… Being harassed by Dark surely isn't an easy thing… But it is way better than being harassed by me, anyway XD. (Grabs Krad and kisses him senseless) I'm a rough seme, after all…_

**The Lantern: **Oh, don't worry, there will be a whipcreamed Krad tied to a bed XD. But you'll have to wait a little…Be patient, 'kay?

**Hmob1994: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like the story. But I'm afraid that they're not going to kill each other… Because if so, there would be no story for us to read XD…

**Stormshadow13: **Woa, are you okay? Wake her up, Kraddie! I'll provide more ice water! No energy balls, please. And yes, put those black feathers of yours down, Dark. She is _human_.

**Maika: **Oh, don't worry, my English is a mess too (No matter how hard I tried to improve it T_______T). So if you say that your English grammar is horrible, then we're pretty much in the same boat XD.

**jjwitdaheydiddydiddy: **Thanks for pointing that out XD. It's actually four hundred. I just keep messing up between 400 years and 4000 years, but I guess I've got the problem under control now, thanks to you.

**Krad-kun (female version): **Wow, Kraddie's female version XD. Do you still have Dark as your boyfriend XD? Just kidding… Thanks for liking the story.

**Zyon-San: **Thanks for the gold star XD. Guess I don't deserve it, but still…

**angelthewriter: **Thanks. Here's another chapter.

**p3paula: **Okay, okay! I've updated the fic! Please don't get mad at me? (Puppy eyes).

**Eli:** Thanks. Here's your next chapter.

**Cherry Maiden: **Really? My fic was someone's first DarkKrad fic? Wow… I'm really proud… And even prouder that you like the story. Hope you like this chapter too.

**CaseyAnn'sPrecious: **Great work? It can't compare to yours XD. But I'm glad that you like this fic.

**elibellyboy: **Yes, Dark, Jump your Kraddie! What are you waiting for? You don't need me to jump him first as an example, do you XD?

_Finally, my special thanks to _**The First Sight **and**angelthewriter** for their review on my fic "Hidden". You guys rock.


End file.
